


Marry Me Now

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Daphne realizes that she wants to spend the rest of her life with the man she was meant to be with-Niles Crane (Episode: "Moons Over Seattle")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	Marry Me Now

(Daphne's POV)

She was crying as she kissed her father goodbye, knowing that it would be a very long time before she saw him again. But as much as she loved him, she wasn't at all sure that she wanted to see him again. How could he just throw away forty years of marriage in the blink of an eye? It just didn't make sense.

But the closer she came to the Montana, the more she realized that she wasn't crying because of the end of her parent's marriage. She was crying because of Niles.

To think that he'd flown halfway around the world in search of her father in an attempt to reunite her parents. He'd really marched into her father's beloved pub six times and each time that her father had him thrown out, Niles marched right back in. He hadn't endured such humiliation for himself. He'd done it for her.

Because he loved her.

She was crying even harder now, barely able to see the familiar sight ahead of her. But it was her home and she knew it by heart. After pulling into their parking space, she simply couldn't get out of the car fast enough. Her heart was racing by the time she reached the lobby and she rushed into the elevator, headed for their apartment. She started to go in, but then decided to ring the doorbell instead.

As soon as he opened the door, his face registering surprise, she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him so badly.

But first things first.

"I want to marry you." She said without thinking.

He laughed nervously as his eyebrows rose in utter confusion. "I want to marry you."

"No, I want to marry you now!" She pleaded, sounding like a schoolgirl.

"Now?"

"Yes!"

He paused before answering, a look of skepticism on his face. "Why?"

Tears spilled onto her cheeks. "Because you'd do anything, even put up with my insane family to make me happy. Because you traveled halfway around the world to make my dream of my parent's marriage working out come true."

"Daphne, I'm sorry about that, I really-."

She moved closer, silencing him with a kiss, her hands placed softly on his cheeks. "Because I can't waste another minute standing here not being your wife, Niles Crane. Because I absolutely adore you."

He was crying now, a sight she'd rarely seen; a sight that only increased her tears. She reached out and brushed his tears way, kissing his damp cheeks, smiling through her own tears.

"Please don't cry, Sweetheart. Don't cry."

His hands cradled her cheeks. "But I thought… I thought you wanted a big wedding."

"I did... but none of that matters now. I just want you, Niles Crane. Only you."

The kisses that followed were sweet, passionate and kisses that she simply didn't want to end. However, when they did end, he said nothing at all, choosing not to disturb the silence. Instead he took her hand and led her upstairs. She didn't have to ask what he was doing; what he wanted her to do. She just knew.

In their bedroom, she opened her dresser drawers with trembling hands and began grabbing a few things; the sexiest nightgown that she could find a few shirts and some essentials. And then she rushed to the closet; her closet. The closet that was smaller than Niles' and gathered several more things; a dress, some jeans, and a jacket. Returning to the bedroom, she smiled when she saw that Niles had already laid his packed bag on the bed, his suit bag lying next to it. She opened the bag and placed her clothes in it and then zipped it shut. When he smirked, she smiled sheepishly.

"I know it's a lot, but-."

He kissed her lips. "It's fine. Take everything you need."

When they reached the living room, Niles went around the apartment, checking to make sure that everything was in order. And then they stood by the front door, waiting for the taxi to whisk them away to the airport. They were going to Reno, where in a few hours they'd be Mr. And Mrs. Niles Crane. Husband and wife.

He took her hands in his staring deeply into her eyes and smiled. "Are you ready for this, Daphne?"

She smiled and squeezed his hands. "I've been ready me whole life."

THE END


End file.
